Purpose
by Of-Pins-And-Needles
Summary: What's her meaning of being there? What is her purpose? She can't seem to find the answers, and races against the very thing that chases her, that could give the very answers she needs. Unable to show her, unable to teach her, he chases after. The only thing left for him to be never alone again. He hated that feeling, of being in the darkness, of being alone. He won't let her go.
1. Alone and in the Dark

It's dark. So very, very dark. Sea green eyes look up, pain, pain is all she feels. Abandoned, abandoned, that's all that echoes in her broken tiny little head. A sob leaves her lips, as she cried out for one that had long since left her... She was alone. Pain strikingly alone. She had never dreamed this day to come, she had day dreamed of him leaving with her... That's what was supposed to happen. Not this, not him leaving her... Her mind was killing her, thoughts, word processes, things that buzzed and she could not understand as the town spoke to her. It told her it's dirty little secrets, whispered, sung, laughed, mocked at her. She could only cry out one name to this all, as she groveled within the hospital of Silent Hill.

_"James! James come back!"_

The sob hitched in her throat as she dug at the floor beneath her, the screeching of a blade causing her adrenaline to spike. She moved herself up, legs dirty, panty hose torn, boots scuffed. She could hear the light jingling of her collar upon her neck as the world spun around her. She reached out, something was there, what? She was so scared, so vulnerable. She couldn't think straight, as her steps made her to fall once more against a wall. A startled gasp left her as she felt her tiny hands curl up in fists. "Ngnn.." She swallowed, her throat felt so dry. How long has she been out? What was this hole in her chest? It felt like the first moment she awoke, and yet, was so different. No hope. Everything was gone. This drove the female to cry out once more, her vision blind as she attempted to regain a hold of herself once more.

_"James, please.."_

Where has he gone? Did he truly leave her behind? All she remembered was watching him helplessly while she was being chased by that... That _thing_. He didn't leave her with it, had he? Panic coursed through her blood once more, the screeching of metal against a cold floor causing the female to gasp. No. He had left her. She was on her own once more, her mind tumbled with thoughts once more. She couldn't do this again, she couldn't be alone again, she needed him, need, need, need, want, want, want... It was all the same to her as she clawed desperately for a weapon, and her hands sought out for the first blade. She panted, her vision fading in and out as whatever strange drug that held her body began to fade... Was it a drug? Perhaps it was something much more, the blonde could not say. Her skirt was too tight, always was, too small, left her too bare, she hated it... Why did she keep it? She shook her head, fashion sense was not her motive at the time. Eyebrows pressed against one another as her mind focused once more... She felt... Strange. Different from before, before James, and during James... She felt as if all purpose was gone from her being.

What could she do? What was her point of living? Was she simply a mistake that the town had made, and could not get rid of? She needed to get out of here. She desperately needed to get away. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the female took a shaky step forward. Her legs wobbled as she balanced herself... She felt abnormally cold. Her breath made soft puffs of smoke from the air around her, the warmth in her body still fresh... Yet quickly fading it seemed. She lifted her chin, eyes looking around the dark room. The door rested before her, foreboding, mocking her... It wanted her to be scared to open it. "I'm not scared.." She whispered, yet, her own voice shook with fear. How dare her voice betray her. She took her steps at first to the door, slow, shaky, but soon enough she began to take a few long strides to the door, lifting her chin as she forced herself with confidence. She had a purpose. She may not know what it could be now, but, she would find it again... She would have her purpose once more.

* * *

The blonde didn't bother to open the door slowly, she kicked it open, using the art of surprise for whatever rested behind the door. A nurse gasped as she was flung into the wall, sliding down it as the body twitched and jittered with strange gasps of mockery coming from within it. Those gasps would cease though, for the female would not wait to end the nurse's life. Slicing her throat, and quickly silencing her as she closed the door behind her, the blonde realized she was on her way to a better purpose within life. She felt confidence bloom from the center of her chest, lifting her spirits up as she smiled... Yes, this is what she _exactly_ needed. She didn't need... _him_. She was perfectly fine, all alone, and by herself. Tears bit at the back of her eyes, but she refused. The screeching within the halls grew closer, more ominous as the female tossed a look over her shoulder. Eyes widened with panic, she began to move without hesitation.

"N-no, no, no, no.." Her voice cracked, a hollow whisper as she reached for the door and threw it open, beginning to run down the halls as nurses tried to strike at her. Their choppy, sound based movements could not reach the girl before she was far ahead of them though, her loud breaths causing them to give chase... But without real reason, something strange would happen and she would hear one of them gasp in shock, and loud thuds behind her as she tripped, scrambling up as her breath hitched. "No." She hissed, she wouldn't get caught... She wouldn't let that _thing _have her. What is this strong resentment? This panic? She could not explain it, this need to run and scream. She couldn't even remember her fear, her exact reason for him. She felt such a hatred, and yet, she hardly knew of his existence, nor, why he would chase her once more... From her understand, he had wanted James, not her. Yet, this chase continued, and she could not explain this fear within her cold chest.

She slammed the front entrance open, and didn't bother to wait for it to shut. She didn't bother to check behind her, if she did that, that only gave him more time. She was so thirsty, so hungry, she needed something, anything. She thought with all she could on where a super market could be, but all she remembered was that broken down gas station. Shaking her head, and rushing away from Brookhaven Hospital, she made her way to Texxon Gas. The unearthly screeching of that blade was left behind as she panted... Dropping to her knees in front of the gas station as she gave out a dry sob. She couldn't shed a tear. Why? It's as if there were none in her eyes, and that everything she did was hollow... Yet, she could not justify this no matter how hard the female tried. Scrambling back up with a huff, the female pulled herself together. She began to count one to ten, slowly making her way into the gas station, which, of course, was locked. Glancing around, she shrugged, deciding that simply breaking the glass would be of no issue. Grabbing a stray iron pole upon the ground, she growled, making one hefty move and shattering the glass.

She blinked, looking down at the glass beneath her boot with morbid curiosity. She plucked a shard up, looking at herself from within. She had almond shape eyes, seductive, with hair that ended at her collar bone. She could see she was blonde, with pink tipped hair that seemed almost faded... It seemed to fit her so well. Her eyes looked pale, sea green without a hint of life in them, and yet, she simply dismissed such a notion. Her lips were a soft red, as her skin was a sickening pale of death. She couldn't allow this to alarm her though, as she tossed the shard to the ground, causing it to shatter into oblivion once more. Stepping underneath the iron metal bar, and into the long abandoned gas station, pale eyes examined the well stocked gas station... Strange, did she remember it being this well stocked? She tried to remember if she had ever entered this gas station... The answer was no. She swallowed, taking a deep breath, and moving to take what she needed.

She needed water. That was her first thought as she tried to scramble to think what she needed, then wanted... Her eyes spied a back pack, which was exactly what she needed. She grabbed at it, grabbing water within the unpowered fridge. Her eyes glanced at the beer, licking her lips for perhaps a moment... But she needed first, not wanted. She was quick about her steps, grabbing food that did not require being cooked, beef jerky, protein bars, and she even spied pop tarts! Having what basic foods and liquids, she moved towards that beer once more... Grinning. Then that _horrid_ screeching was back. She hissed, grabbing the beer as she quickly moved out of the gas station... And into his sights. She paused, frozen in her steps for perhaps a moment as he also stopped. That _thing_ was looking at her, watching her, and... Examining her as if she was a meer female he found..._attractive_. She could almost feel those eyes picking at her every detail, imagining her in... No, he was not a being. He-no it- was a _thing, dammit!_

That could not stop her from getting an eye full herself though. It's muscles were taught, body bulky yet lithe at the same time... It was strange to figure out what it exactly was as its huge red pyramid head made her think of it as bulky. It glistened with gore, and yet, by the humidity of the air she could guess it was going to rain soon. She swallowed once more, those pale eyes going down upon its strong chest, as it seemed to stand to it full proud height, being 6"2 it seemed. The sword it dragged behind it seemed hefty, making its right arm bulge with keeping it within its grip. She could only imagine the pain it struggled through, and yet, she was sur eit preferred the blade almost as if it were a part of that thing... The Pyramid Thing took a step, the loud screeching causing her eyes to snap back to its head, and take a step back. "St-Stay back..." Her voice wavered, no, not enough time to examine the thing... She wanted more than an eye full, she almost want to touch it, make it stay perfectly still so she could examine what was exactly underneath it's mask. She desperately wanted to know. She was denied this privilege though.

It took another step, a strange guttural sound coming from it as she gasped, she had pushed her boundaries more than enough. She turned around, taking off immediately as the screeching turned to near constant as it attempted to follow her. She took a wild turn left, going down the alley way of Heaven's Night, and quickly digging into her bust for the cold key against her breasts. It was strange... It hadn't felt so cold against her a moment ago. She shook her head, opening the door and slamming it behind her... She panted, hearing the screeching continue as it stopped near the end of the alley. Did it see her turn? She didn't wish to find out, nor did she wait. She moved up the stairs, and opened a window. Climbing into the fire escape, she moved up, going to the roof as she huffed and panted... Glancing around herself, the deep fog obscured her view of what seemed to be turning into night. She dropped the backpack, and quickly dug into it for water. Twisting the cap off, she drank greedily as her thoughts began to simmer down and still.

She sighed, wiping at her mouth as she glanced around herself... Silent thoughts pouring into her head. _I awoke here before, not on the roof... But inside of this place. I wonder why. _She moved quietly, examining the place around her as her stomach protested. _There is no reason to wonder now... Only reason to decide. I can easily make this into a nice little 'safe house' since none of the monsters seem to be able to climb..._ The horrid screeching continued, circling the building as she glanced down... The Red Pyramid Thingy seeming to glare back up at her. She frowned, making a 'shoo' motion at it. It almost seemed to snort, growling deep within its throat as it moved to keep circling around her building of safety. _Annoying._ She tsked, moving down the fire escape once more, despite the strong protest of her stomach, to collect blankets and pillows from the bed rooms inside of the building... She would need them for a safe sleep tonight. She didn't want that _thing_ to be able to burst open a door and catch her unguarded and not safe.

About thirty minutes later, any blanket, quilt, clothing, and pillows were moved above to make one huge bed before her... She plopped herself down upon it, testing it, and finding out that she liked it. The horrid screeching had stopped, as she popped her head over the corner of her building to examine her intruder with a slight frown... He was still there. Now he just stood there, looking up at her. Her nose wrinkled as she seemed to huff in slight anger. One moment in the most painful state, and being chased... Now in what she could call 'luxury' and being safe from her chaser. She had to say for herself, she was lucky at this very moment. She contemplated what she should exactly be trying to get in the morning... But such things were not needed now as she munched on some chips.. Her month tingling with the flavor of sour cream and onion as she popped open a beer. With a devious smile, she tossed the beer top at the Red Pyramid Thing, and to her surprise, he strangely caught it without hesitation. She hummed, quirking a brow as she wondered why such a thing was able to catch that so quickly, and out of the air, but was hefting such a large, burdening, 'knife'. She shrugged, deciding that it was just dim-witted. Perhaps, it could even take the helmet off... She peered down at it, as it almost seemed to cock its head cutely at her.

She growled, moving back to her comfortable make shift bed as she drank to herself... Deciding tomorrow she would search for much _stronger_ liquor. Rubbing at her shoulders as she curled up around herself, watching the sky around her turn dark as soft ashes moved down... The female realized one thing... She needed a canopy to protect herself from rain. With a groan, the female quickly ran down the fire escape once more in search, her night only beginning as she attempted to remember all the things she needed for out-door survival...

* * *

Down below, he watched. He wasn't able to speak to her, comfort her, or even try to slay her. He wasn't sure what to do but stand there with a silent omen... Forbidding her to come down. He worried for perhaps a moment that she would attempt suicide, but, he tried to not think about such things. A sigh left his lips, feeling a quirk of a smile hit his deformed lips as he saw the clumsy girl move up the ladder with her arms full of what seemed to be a cover and some poles... She planned to stay up in the roof. He couldn't scold her, it was clever of her to think ahead on such things. Although, he couldn't say she was exactly too smart either... Whatever gave her the idea that he couldn't climb? Sure, the damn helmet got in his way and he was barely able to see... But it didn't mean he couldn't climb _ever_. He decided for now that he would allow her that moment's of rest... She would accept who she was eventually, and soon enough... She would be **his** to claim... Just as she was supposed to be.

With a silent smirk, he awaited for the sun to rise once more... Awaiting to see the attractive female rise once more, since, he did have nothing else to do...

He only had time to waste...

* * *

**Few~ Writing this along with another chapter today has been great c: Fan fiction writing spree~ I got another short SH fan fiction going up, but it'll be only one chapter long and not nearly as long as this probably. **

**So, I may or may not suck at beginnings... I feel pretty pleased with this beginning though, and thought Maria x Pyramid Head was far~ more needed on here! Only like five fics kinda guys :c Sadnessss~. I hope this pleases viewers, and I will be making more! Will James be readded? To assure all, no, he will not be. But others may be added into her, although, I will not tell who~  
**

**Please, PM, Review, Follow/Fav, I love feed back!  
**

**-OPAN  
**


	2. Hometown

The sudden silence in her head that morning was alarming. She stared up into the fog, her eyes blank as she tried to formulate words in her mind... Only to have them go tangled once more. James was _gone_. She didn't even feel his presence, his touch, nothing. Her mind tried to make sense of everything that was going on in it, and yet, nothing seemed to make sense. Why would James _leave_ her? She was his replacement for Mary, she was _better_ then Mary... And he left her. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry suddenly as she reached for the water, and grabbed it, drinking greedily from the bottle as she attempted to formulate a plan. What was her purpose now?

She frowned, glaring at the now empty bottle in her hands... She didn't have a plan, no purpose, nothing. Perhaps, finding out who she was would create a purpose? All she truly remembered was her name, and even then... Nothing made sense. Her brows pressed against one another in frustration as the female growled, standing up suddenly as she frowned. She looked down from her roof top, tensing up as she saw that _thing_ sitting there... Head bowed as if it were sleeping. "Why doesn't he-I mean-it, just go away?" She questioned lightly, huffing as she aimed, and fired! The bottle landed against the sleeping Pyramid Head, causing it to jump lightly and shake his head as if it were annoyed. It snarled, seeming to glare up at her.

The female smirked, raising a hand up and giving it a rather rude gesture as she went down the fire escape. "Fuck off." She murmured, as she crawled through the window. The room was a mess, just the way she left it. She smiled, looking around at her handiwork as she soon moved towards the very room she had been in. She toyed with her necklace lightly, the light golden piece flashing dully in the light as she watched it in her pale hands... Standing in the middle of what she thought to be her room. She coughed, sighing as she bit her bottom lip. "Well, what are you doing to do now?" She questioned herself out loud, hating the silence that surrounded herself.

She swallowed, glancing around the room as she sighed... Right, search. She first started with the vanity, rifling through its papers as she hummed, finding a lone picture in it. It was her, and some other girl, and what seemed to be parents behind her... She frowned, her hand grazing their faces lightly as she tried to remember, but she couldn't seem to remember. She looked up, looking through the window as her pale eyes looked into the fog through the window... "Who am I... Truly?" She questioned, feeling the need to question something, even though nothing was there... She was alone.

She stood up, holding the picture with both of her hands as she slowly made it to the wardrobe. She went through it, opening the top, and going to the bottom as she finally opened the last one. She was welcomed to the sight of bloody clothes, the rest of the drawers being empty. She gasped, falling back as her eyes went wide. They were her exact size, her exact style, and one last thing laid upon them. Her collar. She gingerly picked it up, the blood almost smelling flesh as she sucked in a breath... What happened to her? Why didn't she remember this? She couldn't quite explain all that had happened at that moment, but right then there, she felt as if a terrible pain went through her body.

She gaged upon the air, gripping at her stomach with a look of terror upon her face. She wrenched upon the carpet, only spitting out bile as she shuddered. She had seen so many dead, along with such disgusting monsters, why did this shock her so badly? She slammed the drawer shut with her foot, and refused to open it again... As if everything in her mind told her to not go near it. She took a deep shuddering breath, her body shivering as she stared at the drawers with a horrified look. Those were her clothes. Her blood... How does one respond to such things? Easily. They get the hell out.

With a stumble and a slight sob, she ran towards the door, heading to the back exit, opening it, and coming face to face with the red devil himself. She screamed, slamming the door shut in front of that thing as she quickly stumbled away, heading towards the main entrance. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't stand Silent Hill... There had to be a way out. Running through the bar, hearing the screeching of metal against the ground, she had little time... He may be slow, but the thing was relentless. She slammed open the door, closing it shut behind her as she stumbled down the stairs, and out the gating. She could hear the monsters, hear their steps, see the acid pouring on the ground... She didn't dare look at them though, in fear of her sanity.

She arrived at the park where she met James, where they first spoke, where she confessed her want to be with him. She was desperate back then, he was one of the first living things she had seen in so long... She could barely forget about Ernst... His daughter. She shook her head, tears coming up behind her eyes, and yet, they never could find a way out it seemed. She swallowed, finally pausing at the railing where James had found her. She gripped at it, looking into the lake in front of her vision as she took shuddering breaths of air... The clouds blocked the sun light like usual, the day hardly felt like it was day... And she was still here in this town. Not for long though. She'd find a way out, she would... One way or another.

She rocked on her feet for a moment, stared into the water beneath her, wondered what it'd feel like to drown... To just float away. She pressed a hand against her forehead, soon racking the fingers through her hair as she shuddered. "N-No.." She murmured. She didn't need James to want to live. She would live. She'd find a way. She turned on her heel, and began to lightly jog down the path, panting, desperate, and needing a way out... Was that a gate before her? She had never been this far before, James had never taken her here... She never tried to get out before. This sudden thought shocked her. Why had she never tried to escape? It's almost like she knew before... But how could she have known? What dread gripped at her heart to make her know this?

She stopped at the gate to what seemed to be a cemetery... Did she hear sobbing within its gates? Was this an omen? Perhaps. She pressed her hand against it, and tugged it open... The slow screeching causing her to shudder as the female shook her head. "N-No.." She murmured, she wouldn't fear this. She had nothing to lose, nothing to fear, nothing to grab hold to... James was gone, so what did she have? She sucked in a breath, moving into the cemetery with slow steps... Easy does it. The fog seemed to be thicker here, almost causing her to choke on her breaths as she moved towards the center. A figure loomed over a tombstone, sobbing uncontrollably, a female it sounded like. Her throat seemed to tighten as she stared at the figure, tugging at her too short of skirt as the light jingle of her belt caused the figure to stiffen. "He-Hello?"

She called out, making the figure gasp and scramble to be behind the tombstone, and yet, the girl stared shyly behind it. "He-Hello... Ha-Have you se-seen my mama?" A smile tugged at her lips as she shook her head, "No, you're the only one I've seen in awhile.." The girl looked to be disappointed, her dark hair casting over her eyes lightly as she tugged at her washed out white sweater. "O-oh." She could hear the girl scuffling as she moved to stand up, leaning on the tombstone heavily as her shy voice asked out, "Wha-What's your na-name?"

Perhaps it had been far too long since she had used it, perhaps it was far too long since she bothered to remember it... She could've swore she had only been with James moments ago, and yet, she could hardly remember her name. Her brows pressed against one another, as she slowly sounded out her name, "Ma..Mari... Maria." She blinked, shocked to remember her name, as she nodded to herself in approval. "Yes, Maria." Maria smiled, her pale skin seeming to glow with her smile as she slowly put her hand out, offering a hand shake to the female before her. "An-Angela.." The teenage girl said, hesitantly grabbing at Maria's hand as they shook on it. "Did you come here with your mother, Angela?" Maria questioned, her eyes focused on the girl before her.

"N-No.." Angela scuffled her feet against the ground, her hair covering those onyx eyes of hers once more as she shrugged lightly. "My mama shou-should be here any time now though..." With every moment the young girl seemed to speak to Maria, she seemed to be coming out of her shell... Her shy stuttering beginning to fade as those eyes went up to Maria's sea green eyes. "How-ow about you?" Maria looked at her, that innocent face making her smile... She looked so damn lost. So... Needy. "No, I'm alone too." Angela smiled shyly, ducking her head down as she looked at Maria. "Hey, how about you come with me, huh?" Maria offered quietly, offering her hand once more, inviting her, offering her... Hope.

With a look of slight fear, but upon Maria's reassurance, Angela's hand shakily came out... And grabbed at Maria's hand. With a soft tug, Maria brought the girl into a hug, holding her lightly as Angela bit back a sob. They understood one another, from one moment, the world did seem to stop. They were nearly alone here, trapped in a world they would never understand... And unknowing of the world beyond this one any longer. With a soft hum, Maria petted the girl in her arms as she allowed her to let it all out, staring into the sky as she blinked lightly. Wasn't she doing something? She couldn't seem to remember. Finding another, holding another, and understanding another's pain was making her mind almost feel numb. It was wonderful. Maria couldn't begin to describe what bliss she was in until the quiet sobbing had stop, and the sniffling slowly faded.

"Come on." Maria said simply, heading towards the exit of the cemetery while she held the girl's hand. "Wh-Where are we going?" Angela asked, eyes round as they moved towards the exit of Silent Hill. "We're leaving." Maria said simply, her eyes narrowed as they trudged to the gate and opened it. The two fell in silent for awhile, hands still interlocked as they moved up the path and towards the rest stop... James's car was still there, empty, along with a few other cars. Maria made sure to ignore his car, made sure to just look away as she looked at the boarded up exit... "We need a hammer." She said simply, the anger boiling beneath her skin... No, no more. She'd break them free. She'd find a way. Angela whined next to her, and which Maria wrapped her arm around her... They wouldn't be alone anymore soon enough.

The night began to fall upon them as Maria tugged Angela behind her, keeping her up step with her as the teenage girl looked around in fear... She seemed horrified by something Maria could not explain. She looked at Angela, confused, but, unable to help the poor girl in whatever hell was she was in. They came closer and closer to their new home, Heaven's Night, before the screeching of metal began. Maria stiffened lightly, but Angela? She screamed. She clung onto Maria's waist, whining out for her mama as Maria wrapped one arm around her. "Don't worry, I'm here..." She murmured, "I'm real, see? I'm here." She stroked the girl's face, smiling gently as the horrid screeching behind them got worst and worst. "We have to get going.." She murmured... Moving Angela with her, they began a light jog to their home, as darkness fell... And sirens erupted.

Quickly opening the door, slamming it, and rushing Angela up the stairs. Maria ushered her onto the roof until the girl stood there awkwardly, panting lightly as Maria moved a make shift lantern on. "See? Light, we're okay... No one will get us up here." Maria smiled, moving to lay down on to the sheets and blankets she had collected along with the pillows. "Come on and lay down, relax... We're safe." Angela stared at her with wide eyes, as she asked quietly, "Did you hear it?" She was terrified, but Maria knew exactly why. "Yes, I did Angela... It's best to ignore that thing." Angela shook her head, "It's a he." Maria felt her right eye twitch as she crossed her arms. "And how do you know..?" She asked quietly as the girl began to slowly crawl into the make shift bed. Maria leaned over, grabbing two bottles of water and handing one to Angela.

"I-I don't know the facts... I just know he is." She nodded, a look of thanks in her eyes as she took the water and drank it, Maria soon leaning over to grab some protein bars, giving two to Angela, and two to herself. "Well don't worry, he isn't going to get you... Not unless I have anything to say about it." Maria smirked lightly, "And it's easy to out run him anyways... He's always trudging around with that damn knife." She shrugged, tearing the plastic off of the protein bar and chewing into it... The small bits of chocolate dissolving in her mouth as her eyes stared into the inky black distance... "We'll be just fine." She hummed, swallowing and letting Angela curl up against her... And gradually fell asleep with her.

Those foot steps. "Maria, run!" James ordered her to, and so she did. She felt her body move like lead, heard the foot steps behind her as James yanked her behind him... And gradually lost grip of her hand as they ran. She panted, her heart beating like it was a thousand beats per minute as she trudged behind him... These damn boots. They were killing her feet, the hall ways were so damn narrow... And her body was killing her. She gave out a wail as she suddenly felt something strike her back, causing her to stumble and lose her footing as she shook her head, and kept on running... It was behind them. She couldn't let it separate them, she needed James, needed to get out of here... She just focused on the blonde headed man before her.

The elevator was beginning to close, was slowly giving them no exit.. James slid in before her, as she desperately tried to catch up. "James!" She cried out, as she could hear his strong voice shouting for the elevator to open up. She could hear it. She could hear it right behind her, it's breath hitting the back of her neck as it took some sort of sick satisfaction in seeing this. James tried desperately to keep the doors open, her hand desperately stuck in the doors as she wailed out his name. He shouted her name back, cried out in anger as he was helpless to save her... And then blinding pain went through her abdomen. Her eyes widened as the pain washed over her features, and strong arms wrapped around her... Her hand going limp as James screamed out her name. The doors slowly closed, and the world felt so dark and shaky around her. She collapsed against the body behind her.

Her life was slipping, her mind numb, as her eyes slowly looked down at the gaping hole in her stomach where his spear had gone through. She spat out blood, blinking rapidly as the world begin to spin around her. She felt herself being pressed against the wall, a tongue coming out and licking at her lips. She was disgusted. She pushed so weakly against the thing that held her down, the thing that pressed itself against her, and reveled in her blood. She choked, her eyes looking up... And seeing the Red Pyramid Head. She could've swore... She felt his hand stroke her cheek... Before she died.

* * *

**Damn, did I take my precious time before actually finishing chapter 2! I apologize for taking so long, I was having a huge amount of writer's block on this whole thing... And yes! I brought Angela back! Woohoo! Anyways, this was terrifyingly hard for me to write, why? Because I completely almost lost my 'purpose' (hurrdurr) for writing this story... Kinda reawakened as I listened to music and played the game once more!**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and a happy new years~! For those who are indeed wondering, the Bowser x Peach story is going on! Enough requests were made, so, after my next chapter for 'Dreams and Reality', I will be writing chapter two for 'You Were Mine to Begin With'.  
**

**Please, PM, follow/favorite, and pppllleaaassee review~ It always brings a smile to my face when someone reviews, anonymous, or not.  
**

**-OPAN  
**


	3. Brass Petals

Memories danced upon the fringe of her mind, her soft laughter complimented by another females, the ideas, the wants and the thoughts of a little girl and her precious dreams of marriage and happiness. She never wanted anything abnormal to happen to her. The day before they went to that town, she felt oddly ill... But tranquil. As if she knew what was going to happen, and decided to just accept it. The town called for her. It wanted her... And so it would get her.

The first attempt to get her had failed. The town harrassed her dreams, begged for her return, until finally, Maria couldn't do it any longer... She returned to the town where her sister died. Her sister had died for her. The guilt she felt was never ending, why did it have to be her? Why? She had only wanted to live, but a sacrifice had to be made... A sacrifice was always needed for this town. Always.

Maria's eyes opened, her breath even as she glanced around herself calmly. Angela clung to her desperately, whispering things about her mama and how she wished her father would stop hurting her... Angela had it rough. But it least she could remember everything. Maria wished she could remember. Remember why the town wanted her...

She simply shook her head, sighing as she gently moved herself away from Angela. She glanced down the building. She was shocked for perhaps a moment, but could only frown in anger. There he was, that thing... And it was just... Sitting there. It looked to be asleep, as if it slept with them now. It disgusted her. She grabbed one of the cans, tossing it at the wretched thing. How dare it follow them? It grunted away, shaking it's head as the can hit it. He grabbed the can, examining it, and then suddenly opening it and taking a swig of it!

"Fuck!" She hissed, she tossed him one of her beers! She groaned, sighing and palming her face. Great. Now she did it a dumb service. She glanced at Angela, pulling the blankets over the female was she wondered down the fire escape, glaring at the thing. She couldn't help but marvel at it's body for a moment, the taut chest, strong looking legs, and those arms... Damn, they had to be able to hold onto things forever, one could only wonder how those hips... She rolled her eyes. Damn, she was desperate.

She leaned against the railing, right before the window as the beast simply finished the can of beer, and looked up at her. As if asking, 'May I have another?'. How annoying. She frowned at him, making a shooing motion with her hands. "Go on... You had some, now get!" She huffed out, crossing her arms. He simply stayed there, soon moving up to stand and going towards the actual fire escape. "No, no, no, no!" She groaned, palming her face. "Get, means leave!"

He simply stopped right underneath it, staring up at her. Does she think he doesn't understand her? Of course he does. He just didn't want to leave. He sighed from within his mask, growing more and more annoyed. The town had deemed her his. She is his. She cannot simply deny this! He grew angry soon enough, suddenly raising the sword up... And stabbing right beneath the floor of her feet. He heard the woman squeal, instantly scurrying into the blasted building. He allowed her to get away... It was his choice to allow her freedom. Although, he was slowly thinking about not allowing such freedom anymore. The town hummed, it summoned for him.

She took in deep shuddering breaths... Holy shit, did she just piss him off? Possibly, he seemed tense as he lugged himself, and that sword, away and pass the gate. She sighed, giving off a slow whine. This wasn't good. She had a girl with serious daddy issues, and a monster following her around. A very MASCULINE monster. She palmed her face, just her luck. "What would you do... James?" She sighed, slowly getting up.

Then, something felt wrong. Maria's soft ocean eyes glanced around, the blue storm in her eyes showing her conflicted feelings... This didn't feel safe. She slowly looked around the room, wondering where she had placed that damn gun... The vanity. She opened it up quickly, grabbing the pistol and checking the safety, and bullets. Good. Everything was ready. She rolled her shoulders, and moved out of the room.

Why did the town hum for him? Was it time already? He doubted another was here, another who needed punishment... But she wanted him. Why was he created for this pain and torture? He would never know. As long as he had Maria here, as long as he wasn't alone... He was fine. Then he saw it. That's what the town wanted him to fight... This creature needed to die.

Nurses. Fucking, nurses. She always hated the slutty bitches, but, there was only one nurse she couldn't fuck with. The crying red Nurse. For some reason, she always felt like this nurse never wanted anything to do with this world, and sometimes, she slayed her own kind. Maria sometimes wondered her name, and why all the other nurses flocked around her... But, right now she couldn't wonder. she had to fight them off.

The creature was ugly, by far. The trendils of horrid darkness went off of it's back as several masks clung to it's corrupted horrid skin. So many masks with twisted ugly faces, some even falling off and breaking like porcelin. He growled, low, glutteral, feeling the rage from the monster... And feeling it intensify in him. Only he could own Silent Hill. Not this thing. Raising his sword, he swiftly slashed downwards, cutting off the black blob's arm, only to watch it regrow... One of the twisted faces cried in agony, as more porcelin faces appeared slowly.

He growled lowly, the strange black thing lashing out as he quickly ducked... The very concrete of the building behind him shattering. That looked like it hurt, and despite what most thought, Pyramid Head did feel pain. He lifted his sword, slamming it down on the middle of the creature and striking many of the porcelin faces down. That, that was the creature's weakness. It squealed in pain, blind attempts to try and make more of the twisted souls appear into faces as Pyramid Head relentlessly striked, over, and over, and over again...

They striked her hard. The blows repatative as she shouted out in pain. Of course she couldn't take these many nurses down by herself! There was too many... And the red nurse would not help her. She only wept in the middle of it all, like some undisturbed dream right in the middle of it all. Maria was bleeding, her outfit scraped and cut, getting backed into a corner. "Shit..." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut... Was this how it seriously ended? She gets over James for a moment, and all is gone?

A sudden crash entered the club as the wall to her right shattered from impact. She gasped, looking to see what it was when she saw this giant... Black blob creature just staggering. The low screeching of a blade against concrete made her flinch, the strange emotion of safety reaching into her heart as the blade did a sickening blow to one of the nurses. His other hand striking out and grabbing one by her neck, and tossing her like a rag doll into many more nurses. One nurse bumped into the red female... And all hell broke loose.

The red nurse finally took her hands away from her face, dark holes for eyes that glinted with some strange moisture seemed to pour out of her as she suddenly screeched. a flurry of red clothes, blood, and pained gasps and moans reached Maria's ears as she frantically tried to escape. A powerful arm snatched her, flinging her towards somewhere as she heard a masculine grunt. Screams and screeches were everywhere, as she nearly blacked out... The firm image of Pyramid Head fighting off the red nurse in her mind for the moment as she crawled to escape...

Maria didn't remember how she got into the stairwell, or when the sirens went off, but she realized that she had been screaming the whole time. "Momma!" She could hear Angela cry out, terror grasping the teenager, and yet they could no longer reach one another... They were trapped, and seperated as the stairwell fell away in rotten corruption. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Maria looked around herself desperately... But there was no way to reach Angela.

Whispers entered her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut, a new survivor, a new sinner, he has arrived. A new one? Where was James? What happened to James? Maria gripped at her head and whimpered, pain throbbing as she heard the last of the screams, cries, and shouts... A dark shadow came over her as she hopelessly looked up, and saw the angel of death himself. Deep red crimson and bulky shoulders, Pyramid Head stared down at her. She groaned, feeling her body shudder as she finally whispered, "I..." She couldn't even finish, before darkness over took her.

When Maria had awoken again, she was in a very forgein place. It was dark, damp, and smelled horrid. Like butchered meat left to rot. She gripped her head, the silent aching making her groan as she felt around herself. She began to realize she was on a bed. A very big bed. It seemed to be a real one, with furs as blankets as she tried to escape the all too comfortable warmth around her... She didn't trust the comfort. It didn't feel right anymore.

She blinked rapidly, but soon sighed. It was no use, she couldn't see... It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing, but after what seemed to be hours, she could hear. The horrid screeching went down from what seemed to be a hallway, and soon stopped very close to her, a door opening. A soft light entered the room as Maria squinted, making out his figure. That thing's figure... She lurched backwards, scrambling towards the corner of the bed and tossing all of the covers onto her... As if that could save her.

"Oh God, James..." She whispered quietly, "P-Please help me... What would you do? You'd tell me to run, but James.." She stifled a sob, "I'm scared." She could almost imagine James tugging on her arm, tugging her to safety... But this time he wasn't here. She was alone. Not even Angela, the bi-polar, yet sweet, teenager was not here. She heard the blade being propped upon a wall, and the strange glutteral growling coming into her eyes.

The bed slowly creaked, weight being added as she stiffened. He was coming closer. He knew she was here. How did she get here? She didn't remember a thing. His hand went up, grabbing one of the many furs and slowly taking it off of her head. Maria squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to see him, but her nerves still felt him. His large calloused hand softly rubbed her cheek, her messed up hair strewn all over her face as he combed her hair back in place with his hand.

She shuddered, whispering something unknowingly, and too soft for either of them to hear. He almost guessed she said, 'Please', as she guessed she said, 'Stop'. They had no way of communication, Maria was unwilling, but the giant man near her? He was all too willing. Maria was his. She was made to be his. Not James's. Never James's. She was his. Slowly he unclipped everything off of himself, keeping his large pyramid head mask upon himself as he gently, slowly, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck, it frightened her. She at first mewled in protest, terrified of his touch as he pulled her towards him. She was almost desperate to get away, but too terrified to move. His calloused hands rubbed upon her being, feeling her up slowly as she shuddered... That felt surprisingly... Gentle... She shifted, both of his large hands lightly beginning to knead at her breasts as she gasped out. "Oh God." She whispered. Now she knew what he wanted with her.

In fact, she could feel it on her. It was kinda poking her back, hard.

This was not going to happen.

Not without a fight.

* * *

**Author's Note; OPAN here. Sorry this took a damn long while, I made this quite a bit longer for all of you! I hope you all have been checking out my other stories, for, as you know... I work on multiple projects at once. The next story I am doing right now is Little Red Riding Hood! Hell yeah! And I am debating about doing Aliens Vs. Predators, along with Dragon Age. Mass Effect fanfic is under construction. So, please do review and fav, and also give me your opinions of the next ideas coming up! I love making new stories that you all can still follow... Please remember I'm not very 'fluent' with my story updates, and that I do try to update... I just have lots of things going on! You can also PM me for requests, and simply to talk to me for the funsies. I am also debating a Naruto fanfic... VERY... VERY... Debatable So, review, favorite, and PM for whatever~**  
**- OPAN**


End file.
